


Cold Water

by punk_assnerd



Series: Stories from me [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: This fic is kinda memorable bec i did this fic for my crush back then(i wrote this christmas 2016) and idk i made them not end up together and eventually i ended up dating him hahahahaidk but that seems kinda funny





	Cold Water

Waking up with loud knocking on my door probably wasn't that unusual. My mom usually had to do that to get me to get up.

"Aries if you don't open this fucking door I will break it down."

But the sarcastic threats were definitely something I'm not used to.

"Hey idiot." I grumbled through my pillow. "It's not locked."

I was currently lying face down on my bed, I could feel how heavy my body felt for having slept too long. I grabbed holy of my other pillow and covered my head with it.

A few seconds after hearing the door opened and closed a big lump of a human dropped right on top of me. And said big lump of a human is probably the only human I know stupid enough to actually do this stuff.

"Nicky I swear to god I will murder you if you don't get off me right now."

"Sheesh. It's way too early for you death threats."

I could feel him sit properly at the edge of my bed. Moments later the pillow on top of my head lifted and the bright light made me squint.

"You really don't handle break ups that well, huh? Specially your own break ups."

Oh right.   
Break up.

"Thanks. I needed to be reminded of that right when I wake up. You're doing a great job at being the worst best friend right now."

"Oh come on. Get up. You look like shit right now and you know I don't hang out with ugly people."

"Yeah. Because if all of you were ugly you wouldn't stand out."

"Ah. Sarcasm. Finally."

Nicky chuckled then hit me with my own pillow.

"Come on. Go get dressed. Wear something nice. We are going out." Nicky then headed for the door. "I'll wait for you downstairs. Your mom made pancakes."

"You're gonna leave me for pancakes? I'm hurt." I was now sitting on my bed. Disheveled as ever. 

"Uhm. Yes. And take a shower. You smell like teenage angst and week old pizzas." With that Nicky headed down and left me in my room.

Looking around my room I see the usual mess of clothes and books everywhere. I should probably clean up and reorganize. Or just let mom handle the mess. It's not like she'll see someone else's underwear here anymore.

Fuck.   
No.   
Just think about something else.

But it was too late. I was already thinking about the time he came over as spilled apple juice all over himself. Mom had seen his clothes along with mine and I got an hour of probably the most awkward sex ed talk a mom could ever give her son.

I lied back down and took a deep breath. No point thinking about that now.

So I dragged myself out of my bed and headed out for the shower.

\--

"Don't worry Mrs. Gonzales. I'll have him home by dinner."

"Sure Nicky. Just call me if you get held up, ok?"

"Sure thing. Bye!"

"Where are you dragging me off to now? We could've just stayed inside and do something."

"Yeah. We could. Or we could take advantage of the fact that almost every store is on sale right now."

We were walking towards the bus stop now and it seems to have gotten a bit colder than I thought it would. Nicky was already wearing a scarf and gloves even with the thick coat he was wearing on top of his clothes. I brought along a scarf just incase but I didn't think I'd actually need it.

Fuck. Nicky's gonna kill me.   
Whatever.

I pull the scarf out of my coat pocket and put it around my neck as Nicky was saying something about the coffee shop near our school when he stopped and stared at me.

"Why the hell would you bring that?"

"It's cold and I need a scarf?"

"That particular scarf? Really? The scarf your ex boyfriend gave to you? Yeah. Sure."

"Back off. It's just a scarf."

But to be honest... It wasn't just a scarf.

"If this is your reaction to the scarf I can't wait to see your face when you see my shirt."

Nicky gave me a serious look. "You didn't."

"Oh but I did."

"Aries, I swear to got if you are wearing his jersey right now I will strangle you."

"Stop being dramatic. This is my way of moving on."

It's a really shitty way of moving on but it's still moving on.

-

Percy Jackson was a classic school jock ever since he step foot in high school.

He was great at almost every sport but stood out in the pool. He always swam like his life depended on it. In fact, he was so fast that every senior in the team hated the fact that they were out shined by a freshman. He was popular, yes. But he was hated by a lot of people too, the one who envied him.   
Because of that he became wary of his friends and only has a few of them.

Me? I was a regular student who is part of a couple of clubs and has a few friends. Nothing really special.

But one day, in my second year, our fine arts club had to stay late in school and that's when I first met him.

It was by accident really. A really awkward accident.

Our club decided to take pictures of the school when everyone else was already out. We wanted to submit it to the school paper as a sort of tribute to the one hundredth year anniversary of our school.

I was assigned the gymnasium and other sports facilities.   
We waited two hours after the final bell to make sure that no one was in school and we finally headed out.

I had already finished with the basketball courts and the football field. When I headed for the swimming pools I saw that the coach's car was still here. I headed inside and saw that he was standing at the edge of the pool and timing someone who was swimming towards him now.

I didn't know what to do so I just did what I came here to do and took pictures of them. And then I came closer and gestured for the coach.

"Uhm. I'm just here to take pictures. It's for the school paper."

"Oh. Right. Come on Jackson. Hit the showers then head home."

That was the very first time I ever really looked at Percy. I don't know if it was because he was soaking wet or it was just teenage hormones, but he looked amazing.

"If you want a picture you can just ask,you know." He said smugly.

Of course he had to be a narcissistic jerk.

"No thanks."

I said and headed up the bleachers. He looked shocked for a second them shook his head. He took his towel and headed to what I assumed was the shower room.

I took my time there and took a lot of pictures. When I was satisfied with them I started heading back. Only this time someone called out for me.

"Hey. Wait up." Great. Just great.

"Sorry I, uh, I didn't mean to sound vain in there or something."  
He was wearing their varsity jacket and a pair of pants that are really distractingly tight for his legs.

"Uhm. Ok."

"I'm Percy, by the way. Percy Jackson."

"I know. I'm Aries."

"You know?" Percy asked, smiling a bit.

"You're doing that vain thing again."

"Sorry. I just didn't expect you of all people to know me. You always avoid me."

"I avoid you?"

"Uhm. You know what. Never mind. Are you gonna head home now? Or are you gonna go back to your club room?"

"Home, actually."

"Oh cool. We can just go together then."

And that was one of the most annoying bus rides I have ever experienced. And the day after that he sat at our lunch table as if it was the most casual thing in the world. And he kept on popping up everywhere.   
During my free period.   
During club hours.   
Even during classes.

Eventually he did grow on me. And we became friends.

On our third year there was a sort of junior prom and Nicky and I decided to not go.

"Oh come on! We're both single and I know for sure you'd stay in bed rather than socialize." Nicky argued. We were currently in the cafeteria, discussing the pros and cons of actually going to prom.

But what we didn't expect was Percy.

"Can you help me with something?"

"Will you stop annoying me if I said yes

"Yes. So I wanted to ask this guy out to prom and I need your help."

I almost choked on my food and Nicky was staring at him wide eyed.

"A guy? Wait. Are you gay?" I blurted out.

"No. I'm bi. So anyways, will you help? Please."

Nicky and I looked at each other, Nicky shrugged and I agreed.   
Percy wanted us to wait by the front entrance of the school. Apparently there were others he had to get who said they'd help him too.

"Ok. So hold these up and open them when I give you the signal."

He gave each of us a piece of folded paper and went back inside. I was at the end so I assumed I had the named. I keep trying to peek through the paper but I still couldn't see.

Percy then came running back just when a mass of students came out.   
"Ok. Ready? Open!"

And so we did. We held out each piece and opened them. Everyone at the entrance started murmuring and a few were even laughing.

"Dude which one is it?" I whispered to Nicky. He was smiling smugly now.

"I think you should read the name." At first I didn't get why. But when I turned the paper I was holding around I saw my own name written on it.

"Wait." It took me another minute to process what was happening.

Percy then came in front of me and smiled reassuringly.

"Are you asking me out? Or am I, like, still sleeping at history right now?" I asked.

A bunch of students laughed along with Percy. "I hope that means you'll go"

I looked back at Nicky and he nodded at me. So I said yes.

And it was amazing. Percy was actually not that annoying when he was tense and awkward.   
And he was tense and awkward the entire night.   
But it was the best night ever. It's almost as if we were just hanging out, really. And he was nice to be with.

On our way home he walked me to my house and said good night. He didn't even kiss me because he said he wanted to be a "gentlemen" and not ruin the night.   
So I kissed his cheek. And it was worth it. Seeing him flustered like that.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" I asked him as he was walking away.

He smiled and said "I'd love that."

And after that it was dinner dates to some kind of fancy restaurants then dinner at my house with my mom then dinner at his house with his mom, and it just went on and on from there.

Until it stopped.

\--

"Dude. We're here. Come on."   
Nicky nudged me and gestured out. We went out of the bus and walked towards the coffee shop. 

"I really don't get how this could possible help me."

"Remember when he spilled a steaming hot cup of coffee all over you and he literally lifted your shirt in front of everyone?"

Ok. I was a bit taken back by the sudden walk down memory lane.

"Why is this relevant again?"

"Just, humor me here. Ok. Remember that? He was just trying to help you, right? And you ended up humiliated and mad at him for almost a week."

"I remember. If this doesn't have a point I'm gonna pour my coffee all over you for making me remember this."

"Look. Don't hate me. But he's here. And he wants to talk to you and explain to you everything."

"Excuse me, what?" To say that I was surprised was a bit of an understatement right now.

"He told me everything. And I know he doesn't have any rights to hurt you like that but I can kind of see his point."

I was trying to figure out what's happening right now but my mind was going on overdrive.

"You're kidding me right?"

Nicky dragged me to the entrance of the shop and pointed towards an equally disheveled looking percy sitting alone at a table.

"Look. Just give him a chance. If you end up hating me because of this then I'm willing to take that chance."

"Are you sure you want me to get back with him or do you want to date him yourself?" I joked. Nicky chuckled a bit then led me inside.

"Don't tempt me. He looks can look really cute when he wants to. And those eyes, fuck. You know what. You can leave I can be his rebound." Nicky's jokes made me feel a little less tense. We ordered coffee and he said he'd be wait and sit at another table.

As I was on my way to his table I realized that there was an envelope and a lot of paper spread on too of the table. Before he could even see me he stood up and answered his phone. He then went to the back, where the comfort rooms are and continued talking there.

I took a seat and tried my best to look like I wasn't just crying myself to sleep yesterday because of him.   
I loosened my scarf and took off my coat and hung it over the back of my chair, revealing my black hoodie over his jersey.

A few minutes already passed and Percy was still in the comfort room. I'm more uneasy than bored really. Which was what made me read through the papers on the table.   
A few of them were college brochures and even a couple of high school ones too. The other papers were Percy's school files, his attendance and grades and even a few teachers remarks on him. Why would Percy even see this?

Then at the very bottom of the pile was what answered my question.

"Aries?" Percy was standing a few feet away from the table, phone at hand. He was wearing his varsity jacket over a gray shirt and pants that would've been distracting if it wasn't for what Aries had figured out.

"You're transferring schools?"

\--


End file.
